Random
by luckystar03
Summary: Series of unrelated drabbles inspired by a word from a random word generator.
1. early

**A/N: **This is a sort of collection of random oneshots.

I found a random word generator online and so this where the fics come from. I generate a word, and create a PoT fic relating to the word. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.

**

* * *

**

Early

Echizen Ryoma was never one to get up early. He loved his sleep. He would stay in bed to the last possible minute cuddling with Karupin before he had to get up, but this usually ended with him racing through the house trying to be on time. But for this he'd get up as early as he could. It was early, too early to be awake, it wasn't even bright outside yet, and for the first time in his young life, Echizen Ryoma was early. He was at the airport, three hours before his flight had to leave at 7am. He was returning home, home to Japan. He would wake up at any time for this because sleep could always come later, once he was in the arms of his Kunimitsu.

* * *

**A/N:** There is no set pairing it will probably be according to whatever pair I feel like writing at the moment. But it most of it will probably be centred around Echizen Ryoma.

Read and Review!  
PoT sequel comes out in march! Can't wait!


	2. spares

**A/N:** This is a pillar pair

forgot to write this in the first chapter but here's the disclaimer. I'll only write it once.

Disclaimer: yea the usual one. I don't own the manga or the characters bla bla blah

**

* * *

Spares**

Echizen Ryoma was a true brat in every sense of the word. To most people he seemed like a cocky, arrogant brat who had an indifferent attitude towards everything he encountered, except for tennis. But for Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryoma was so much more. No one got to see his caring side, his genuine smiles, and no one other than his family, knew of the males of the Echizen family infamous childish attitude. Yes, it ran in their blood, the arrogance, the cockiness, and the downright childish behaviour was an Echizen family trait and young Ryoma was no exception. So as he trekked through the halls of the school carefully, earning stares from his fellow classmates, he threw open the doors of the cafeteria and stomped over to the table, having already memorized the layout of the school, where he knew his sneaky boyfriend regularly sat at and stared down at the blurry faces he was sure were his friends, sporting amused smiles. His cocky little boyfriend had reset the alarm on the clock and hid his glasses. Although, that in itself wasn't anything to be surprised about, he had kept spares of his glasses, since this wasn't the first time and he usually woken up at the right time without an alarm clock. This time, he had also changed the times on the clock and hid all his spare glasses on top of it all. Yes, Echizen Ryoma was a cheeky childish little brat, but he was his brat, and it was about time he got punished.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the second fic. Hope you like it. The oneshots are unrelated.

This one is set in the future, they're probably in college or university, and if you didn't already guess, they're living together.


	3. subtle

Perfect Pair fic

**

* * *

**

**Subtle**

Subtle. Yes, if Tezuka Kunimitsu had to describe Fuji Syuusuke, resident genius, with one word he would say he was subtle. He had been studying English the night before and the word had come across in his studies so he had gone to the dictionary for its meaning, and what he found described Fuji in every sense of the word.

_1. Thin, tenuous, or rarefied, as a fluid or an odor._  
Granted that was meant for smells and tastes and such, but he loved the way Fuji smelled all the same. It wasn't overpowering, it was well . . . subtle, for the lack of a better word. He could never put his finger on what he smelled or tasted like, but he loved it all the same and he couldn't get enough of it. But no one needed to know that, especially one Fuji Syuusuke, kami-sama knows what he would do to him if he ever got wind of that bit of information.

_2. Fine or delicate in meaning or intent;_ _difficult to perceive or understand._  
Yes, Fuji Syuusuke is definitely fine, and NO I do not mean it in the sense of his physical appearance. He is fine and delicate, personality wise as well as in appearance if you must know. He walks around with a mask on his face, but he is actually quite sensitive and quite delicate. He holds those dear to him close to his heart. "Difficult to perceive and understand" . . . I think it's kind of obvious why that describes him. I've known him for so long now, and yet I still find it hard to understand everything about him. There is much more to him than I know. He is a mystery.

_3. Characterized by mental acuteness or penetration  
_He is the resident genius after all. He has amazing observational and deductive skills. Hardly anything gets past him without his knowledge. He can see things that many others cannot, which has recently made him fond of matchmaking his friends and rivals. Odd as some of the matches may be all of them so far had been a success. Ah, except he has yet to find a way to tear his younger brother Yuuta, away from Mizuki.

_4. Cunning, wily, or crafty  
_anyone who knows Fuji Syuusuke, knows he is all these things and more. Many people have tried to outsmart him, and all have failed. Every student in the school knows of Fuji Syuusuke and all fear his wrath, so to speak. Even the teachers know not to stand in his way, well most of them anyway. Cunning as he may be, he is still a kind and decent person and has never set out to seriously harm another. But he still has what he considers his "fun" at the small expense of another's embarrassment.

_5. Insidious in operation_  
this describes him so much as well. Again, he may be a decent person but he still has his little plots he concocts every now and then. He is inconspicuous and seemingly harmless when he walks around or chats idly with his friends, but I know when he has a plan up his sleeves. I can tell at least that much. But concerning his plan itself, I think the old adage is most appropriate here: "Ignorance is bliss." As long as no one gets severely hurt and they are still able to play tennis, then Ignorance is definitely bliss.

_6. Skilful, clever or ingenious.  
_(A/N: Skilful looks like the wrong spelling, not sure if it's skillful, but MS word gives me that spelling)_  
_He is definitely skilful, in more ways than one. Get your mind out of the gutter; I was talking about his artistic skills, not to say he isn't skilful in the bedroom, because kami-sama knows what he does to me every single time. His photography is absolutely beautiful to look at. I love how absorbed he gets in his pictures and I could watch him all day as pours over each and every one of them with so much passion.

Yes, Fuji Syuusuke is definitely subtle and I love him all the same.

* * *

Hope you like it! This is my first time ever writing a TeFu


	4. green

**A/N:** This fic is dedicated to **Khelc-sul Renai**. Thanks for the suggestion. MomoxKai

**

* * *

**

Green

Momo loved the color green. Why? Because it reminded him of his mamushi. Yes he said _his_, although technically Kaidoh wasn't actually his. Nobody knew he felt this way. Of course why would anyone suspect he felt this way about Kaidoh, everyone thought they hated each other, what with all the arguing they did. But he loved arguing with Kaidoh. He loved riling him up and pissing him off because he looked so cute when he was angry. Ha, now he knew he definitely had it bad, anyone else would think he was crazy calling Kaidoh cute since everyone else saw him as scary. But he didn't, Kaidoh loved animals and he was just as sweet and cute as any kitty . . . that hissed like a snake. Hah. Crazy, definitely crazy. But what could he say? He had weird tastes.

* * *

Hope you like this. Thanks again for the suggestion and I didn't realize about the change in view for subtle. I didn't proof read it, so I apologize for any confusion it may have caused. I'll start proofing my work.


	5. walls

**Walls**

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the friendships that have been formed in the small clubroom

If these walls could talk they'd tell you the rivalry that has also formed between said friends

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the jealousy between members

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the celebrations it witnessed

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the games played while waiting out a storm

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the secret relationships between the male members of the club

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the secrets it had witnessed about the people who had walked into its room

If these walls could talk they'd tell you that people aren't always as they seem

If these walls could talk they'd tell you the lies people utter when they're afraid

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the guilt certain people share

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the great love that pulls people together, like a gravitational force

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the people who can see the obvious but choose to ignore it

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about the people who choose to live in a lie rather than the truth

If these walls could talk they'd tell you that everyone has something they want to hide

If these walls could talk they'd tell you about a cheating lover

If these walls could talk they'd tell you Tezuka Kunimitsu was cheating on Fuji Syuusuke

If these walls could talk they'd tell you he was cheating with Echizen Ryoma

If these walls could talk they'd tell you that love is a powerful force that can make you ecstatic or bring your world crashing down

If these walls could talk they'd tell Fuji Syuusuke sorry Tezuka left him for Echizen

If these walls could talk they'd tell you so many things

* * *

How do you like it? It's sort of poem-ish. But this is what happens when you can't sleep and inspiration strikes at 1 in the morning. But I think I get my best ideas at that time.


	6. labels

**Labels**

Echizen Ryoma's name was always attached to a label.

In America he was the Japanese kid.

He was the tennis prodigy.

He was the cocky brat.

He was Samurai Nanjiroh's son.

In Japan he was the American kid

He was the cocky freshman.

He was Samurai junior.

He was the first year regular.

Not once was he just Echizen Ryoma.


	7. tears

**Tears**

He never had a reason to cry before.

He never felt a need to shed a tear.

He was always the stoic one, often being compared to a robot.

He lived his life the best he could, guided by logic and reason.

He hardly smiled; in private it was rare but even rarer in public.

He had never wanted to be so emotional in front of others before.

Yet now, kneeling upon his love's grave, he wished he could show his emotions, his grief.

He wished he could shed a single tear for his lost love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I know I didn't put any names in it and that's because I couldn't figure out a place where to put his name where it didn't look out of place. If you didn't get it, this is supposed to be in Tezuka Kunimitsu's point of view.

The question of who is the lover ... well ... it doesn't really matter who it is. It can be anyone you want it to be, guy or girl, even you if that's what floats your boat. It's supposed to be about his grief alone. But if you really want me to say a name, then I guess I was imagining it was Ryoma when I wrote this.  
I have just noticed that I have alot of TezuRyo drabbles in this. That's because they're my OTP!!!But it was really unintentional.

I seem to be writing a lot of poem-ish type fics. Odd though, cuz this wasn't supposed to be one and it turned like it. Oh well, can't do nothin' about it if that's the way the story wants to be told. I wonder what my muse will come up with next! =)


	8. seeing

**Seeing**

No one in the whole tennis club thought they would be witness to such a scene.

"Kaidoh, here's your food!"

"Arigato. What do I owe you?"

"Nah, forget it, it's on me."

Jaws dropped and the tennis regulars sat there dumbfounded, unable to speak, because not only were Momoshiro and Kaidoh not fighting, but they were also being nice to each other. Seeing is believing, not one of the members would have ever believed such a scene occurred without being witness to it themselves.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Truthfully, I don't know if I really like how this turned out. It's mainly a friendship drabble, but you can read more into it if you really want to.


	9. queues

**Queues**

Kikumaru Eiji hated waiting in lines. He has never been a patient person. He always had too much pent up energy to stand still for long periods of time. If it were for anything else, he would have probably left already. He had already been here for an hour, but he'd wait for this. He had to get the autographed CD for his favourite band. He'd wait as long as he could, but he still hated waiting in lines. He had thought up of a plan though, a plan to get him through this long wait. He fingered the toy in his pocket as an uncharacteristic evil smirk graced his face.

"A rat!" he screamed as he tossed the toy on the floor, towards the group of teenage girls, as they all ran out the door for their lives. He continued to smile as he made his way up the newly cleared line and bent down to pick up his toy. Maybe his best friend Fujiko really was beginning to become a bad influence on him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ahh....finally updated. Sorry it took so long. My muse is on the fritz right now and whenever I look at a word from the word generator nothing pops up!


	10. sacrifices

**A/N:** Well here's another little drabble centered around my fave PoT character, Echizen Ryoma. Hope y'all like it.

**

* * *

**

Sacrifices

Napoleon Hill once said "Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness". Napoleon was right. Echizen Ryoma had achieved so much at such a young age. He stood as number one in the tennis world at the young age of 15, beating people twice his age. However, where did that leave him? He is admired by all, idolized by many, and respected by few. The friends that he once thought that would be there always, have long gone, separated by time and place. The other regulars had remained close to each other, yet for him, the distance between him and the regulars began to grow. A new wall had now separated him and his once-called friends. He was now an outsider looking into a world he once was a part of. Great achievement IS born of great sacrifice. He had sacrificed his friends. The closer he got to achieving his dreams, to becoming the number one in the tennis world, the farther the distance grew between him and his friends. He was world renowned and wealthy beyond belief, yet there were very people around him he could truly share it with.


	11. lucky

**A/N:** Wow this is my first non-Seigaku drabble. R&R

**

* * *

**

**Lucky**

Lucky Sengoku, that's my nickname, it's what everyone calls me. I've always been unusually lucky with things and especially tennis. There are even those rare times that my luck will rub off on other people around me. It's happened before. Sometimes my friends and I would be out eating or hanging around and I'd win a prize or they'd win a prize. The prizes were usually group prizes or outings for two. That's the way it usually goes. That's why people hang around me. I've heard them say it when they think I'm not around.

"He's a pervert but we can get good stuff by hanging out with him."

"He's embarrassing but we get free trips."

"You get free stuff by hanging out with him because he's so lucky."

But I act like I don't hear it. I act like they're all my friends and they really do like me. I deny and deny and pretend those words were never said. But sometimes, I really wish I wasn't so lucky.


	12. ideally

**A/N:** Thank you Fanfiction login is finally back up and running. It's about time. Did everyone else have the same problem? I'm assuming they did since none of the fandoms I read from had any stories uploaded in the past 2 days.

**

* * *

**

**Ideally**

Ideally, his son would be less snarky.

Ideally, Karupin would never have been a part of their family.

Ideally, his son would always agree to play a match with him whenever he wanted to.

Ideally, he'd live closer to a beach where he could see girls in bikini's every day.

Ideally, he'd be able to read his magazines without his niece or wife nagging him about it.

Ideally, he would have had another child, a cute little girl he could dote on.

Ideally, his son wouldn't have been gay.

Ideally, his son would have married a cute girl with large breasts.

Ideally, he'd have many little grandchildren running around his house, again, if his son hadn't been gay.

But then again Echizen Nanjiroh's life had never been ideal.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Once again, this has turned into a poem-style drabble. R&R.


	13. leader

**Leader**

He was their leader. The entire Seigaku Tennis club looked up to him as their captain. They respected and admired him. He was their pillar of strength. He was the one who gave them guidance, gave them a reason to fight. He gave them hope during the long and arduous tournaments and gave them the strength to endure. He did more than guide them in their tennis and their path to the nationals, he had showed them the kind of man they could all be, the kind they should strive to be. He saw the potential in each of them and sought to bring it out. He had picked them up when they had fallen and showed them light where there was darkness. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu the leader of his tennis team and when he had fallen, when he had been hurt, the ones who he once supported had risen up to support their broken pillar. They had placed their trust in him and now he would do the same. He would no longer be the guide that would pave the way to the nationals but instead he would trust his team to guide themselves on the path to their dream, for their paths may deviate now, but they will surely merge once more.

* * *

**A/N:** I really liked this little drabble of Tezuka. He was the first person I thought of when this word popped up. I hope all o' y'all like it. R&R


	14. revenge

**Revenge**

Echizen Nanjiroh snuck into his twelve-year old son's room, keeping an eye on that demon of a cat his bratty son owned, to well ...snoop ...what else would he be doing while his son was oh so conveniently out with his team. As he walked around the room, keeping an ear on his surrounding, making sure to notice when someone would come home, because no doubt his dear sweet nanako-chan and his darling wife would have his head if they found out what he was doing. He had already made the brat mad and he still didn't see how it was his fault in the first place. Damn the brat for knowing exactly how to get rinko-chan to side with him. Anyways, here he was snooping and.... JACKPOT ... the computer had been left on and a word document left open. He looked at the screen and what was written there made him think twice about annoying the brat anytime soon.

10 methods of revenge:

1. Burn all his magazines and his porn

2. Tell mom where all his magazines and porn are located and all of his favourite hiding spots.

3. Method one and get Monkey King to ban him from every single store in japan that sells porn – (My personal favourite. Implementation problems and would have to talk to monkey king, no doubt he'd ask for a favour)

4. Refuse to play a match against him – (although does have some downsides for me)

5. Blackmail him and force him to be my servant and do whatever I say – (Second Favourite, but would involve being around him, but would be thoroughly amusing)

6. Inui Juice –not satisfying enough, needs to suffer more and longer.

7. Whatever Fuji-senpai can come up with – (would need to ask, but it would definitely be sadistic enough to count for methods 8, 9, and 10 as well, downside: dealing with Fuji-senpai ... may ask for a favour, which is never good. But could possibly be worth whatever favour.)

* * *

**A/N:** HeyHeyHey! Hope all of you like this. I don't know where this came from it just sort of popped out of my head. haha. anyways, R&R


	15. bored

**Bored**

Momoshiro was bored. He was bored out of his mind. He reminded himself as he stared at the computer screen in front of him to never complain about not having any money in front of his best friend, Echizen Ryoma, ever again. Why? Because the first time it happened, he was roped into helping out a friend of his old man's by teaching 7 year-olds tennis, which basically meant getting them to actually hit a ball and hoping they could hold on to the racket properly. Damn over-zealous parents. Sure it got him some cash in the mean time, but oh, the noise. Now he understood why Tezuka-buchou carried around a bottle of aspirin around everywhere he went. God how he wished he had some then. Just the memories of it, made him never want to have kids. But now, now that he looks back on that, he'd rather be teaching kids then where he was right now.

At this moment, he was helping out Echizen's mother by filling in for her secretary for the week, while said secretary went on a weeklong vacation. It doesn't sound so bad, right? That's what he thought too. But he never realized how utterly, incredibly boring it could be to work in an office. All he was supposed to do was answer phones, but honestly, how many people actually call to keep him busy; half the time he spent staring at the computer screen and trying to find interesting stuff to read online. He wished he could play games and go on facebook or msn at least, but the damn company had blocked every single good site online!! So here he was at this upscale lawyer's office, decked out in his collared shirt and dress pants, browsing through some website, reading up on the latest gossip that surrounded japanese celebrities. Oh this was a new low.

But there are a few things he's learned:

1. People working in offices are lazy, always leaving things to the last minute.

2. Most office workers slack off the entire day and only put in about 3-4 hrs of honest work (granted not everybody, but most)

3. Lawyers are snooty obnoxious now-at-alls, except for Echizen-san. They use the company credit card to go to the expensive restaurants for lunch and stay there for over 2 hrs, claiming it was a "lunch meeting"

And

4. He hopes to never work in an office ever again


End file.
